Mis sentimientos ocultos hacia ti
by Overlod-Adell
Summary: takuya siente algo por kouji y no sabe como decirselo


mis sentimientos ocultos hacia ti

bueno este fic trata sobre el amor de takuya hacia kouji y bueno ojala les guste ya que los otros que hice no me salieron muy bien -- pero bueno el fic ahora!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pues este era un día normal como todos los demás días en la casa de takuya, nada era distinto solo que takuya habia quedado en juntarse con sus amigos, ya que takuya se encontraba muy ocupado alistandose para su encuntro con sus amigos despúes de tanto tiempo.

Takuya: no podre llegar a tiempo!, no es posible que este tan desesperado como para hablar solo!

mientras tanto en las casas de sus amigos......

kouji solo se ponia la misma ropa de siempre, con su pañolate azul en su cabeza y su ropa con la que siempre estuvo en el digimundo...., por otro lado Izumi estaba muy bien bañada con mucho perfuma en todos lados y con maquillje y su falda color rossada, y JP siempre igual con la misma ropa y tommy con su gran gorra y discutiendo con su hermano((como sale en la seria --))

unos minutos despúes...

takuya venia muy preocupado por su encuntro con sus amigos que venia corriendo y kouji venia por la otra esquina por donde takuya tenia que doblar, takuya llega para doblar la esquina y justo kouji venia tambien doblando y en eso chocan los dos callendo takuya encima de kouji.

Kouji: porque no te fijas por donde corres!!!

Takuya: lo sinto kouji yo no queria.....

Kouji: takuya..... yo no queria gritarte esque creia que era cualquier otra persona que solo corria....perdón

Takuya: bueno, no tienes porque disculparte si yo fui el que ocasiono esto bueno sera mejor que nos paremos los dos U

Kouji: si....

takuya y kouji se levantan y se van caminando hacia el supuesto encuentro de los 5 amigos, y takuya queria sacar ese siliencioque habia en las calles y entre ellos la falta de comunicación y cuando takuya se propuso decir una palabra se escucha un grito

Izumi: chicos!!!

JP: no tenias para que gritar

Tommy: no seas haci con Izumi

Kouji: hola chicos

Takuya: hola, ¿bamonos?

Izumi: bueno

Kouji: una pregunta

todos: que?

Kouji: donde se supone que iriamos? ¬¬

Todos: oO

Izumi: ahh!, ya recuerdo que tengo unas entradas para el cine hoy

Takuya: bueno porque no vamos?

Tommy: si! quiero ir al cine!

Izumi: bueno vallamos

mientras todos caminamban todos estaban muy callados incluso JP que era el más hablador entre los 5 amigos, los 5 siguieron el camino hacia el cine esta que al fin llegaron al cine

Takuya: porfin llegamos

Izumi: si

JP: no me gusta estar callado

Tommy: pero nadie te dijo estivieras callado JP

Kouji: se van a quedar hablando aqui o van a entrar?

Takuya: no tienes porque ponerte haci kouji, mejor entremos

mientras todos entraban takuya se quedo afuera para comprar algunas cosas, adentro todos se sentaban en unos lugares muy comodos para poder ver bien la pelicula y en eso llega takuya

Takuya: ya comenzo?

Kouji: porque no haces el favor de sentarte y no estar alfrente de mi ¿si?

Takuya: esta bien kouji U

la pelicula habia comenzado todos miraban la pantalla enorme que tenian al frente de ellos, en eso takuya sin querer pone la mano suya encima de la de kouji

Takuya: perdón kouji oO

Kouji: no...... no te preocupes --

unas horas despúes

todos salian de la sala de donde vieron la pelicula

Izumi: se veia mejor en la cartelera de cine --U

JP: a mi me gusto

Izumi: esque simepre llevamos la contraria JP ¬¬

Tommy: yo me quede dormido --U

Izumi: ¿y tu takuya te gusto la pelicula?

Takuya: ahhh......yo estaba preocupado de otra cosa --U

Izumi: ahhh......¿y tu kouji?

Kouji: ah....la pelicula no era mucho para mi, eracomo para tontos kouji mira a JP

Takuya: oigan

Todos: que?

Takuya: les propongo una pillamada en mi casa?, nos podremos quedra toda la noche

Izumi: no me parece mal.....acepto!

JP: esta bien

Tommy: me gustan las pillamadas!

Kouji: no se si ir

Takuya: porque kouji?

Kouji: nosé.......bueno ire

Takuya:

todos se dirijian a la casa de takuya para llamar a sus familias desde la casa de takuya.

bueno les prometo que despúes intentare hacerlos mejor los otros capitulos ----U bueno adios y no me manden muchos reclamos ya que saben que no soy muy bueno en estoy bueno adios


End file.
